Illness Magic User
Summary The Illness Magic User is one of the Top Five members of Hyakki Yakou, each of them considered a monster that holds enough power that would allow him to conquer a continent if used correctly. His role is that of a walking strategic weapon, and he's the older brother of the Venom Clairvoyant. While he sided with the traditional faction of the organization which fought the leader Hafuri, he only did this because he truly believed it to be the best path for the organization as a whole. In fact, he's very loyal to the organization, which has caused Hishigami Mai to jokingly call him a modern samurai on multiple occasions. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, likely 8-C with illness magic Name: Illness Magic User (Real name unknown) Origin: The Zashiki Warashi of Intellectual Village Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Specialist, Former Soldier Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Curse Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Fungus Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Oxygen Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement (Can corrode metal and reinforced glass), Duplication, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, skilled at hand-to-hand combat, skilled sword user, Durability Negation, resistance to fire, heat and mind manipulation/fear abilities with certain techniques Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Hishigami Mai), Building level with illness magic (Comparable to Houjou Touji, can easily dissolve a human body and corrode an entire helicopter until it vanishes in a few seconds), negates conventional durability with some uses of illness magic Speed: Subsonic (Can fight Hishigami Mai, can run at 400 kph and catch a fleeing helicopter) with Supersonic reactions (Intercepted and corroded several bullets when shot by surprise) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Can fight Hishigami Mai) Stamina: High, comparable to Hishigami Mai, can fight and kill hundreds of Byouki while using a technique that strains his body, not bothered by being shot in the arm several times Range: Standard melee range, any visible target with Illness magic (He's stated to be capable of covering half of Europe in disease when he has the support of Hyakki Yakou's satellite network, and he himself has commented that's nothing compared to what he can accomplish with the help of his sister) Standard Equipment: Hundreds of curse paper charms Intelligence: Above average, expert specialist and member of Hyakki Yakou's Top Five. Extremely knowledgeable about the human body and all kinds of bacterias, germs, and illnesses Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, normal illness magic is traditionally weak to boiling, fire, and positive energy; holy sword Tenjin strains his body Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Illness Magic:' Unlike the other members of the Top Five, the Illness Magic User doesn't borrow from outside power or relies on the power of a Youkai. Instead, he uses normal magic available to humans. He stores hundreds of curse charms in magazine holders, and he can use the power of the charms to transform his own hatred and resentment into illness magic and create an ever-changing attack and defense of all forms of germs, bacteria, and fungi given a paranormal boost. However, this technique causes his body to accumulate stress over long periods of time, which forces him to undergo special purification treatments in Hyakki Yakou. **'Black Mist:' His most common attack is using the curse charms to create a pitch black mist that assaults the enemy, causing internal damage and simultaneously weakening them as the illness magic eats into their body. **'Melting Humans:' Illness Magic User can use the Trichophyton fungus that causes athlete’s foot to create a biological weapon that quickly dissolves and melts the human body to the bone. **'Fire Manipulation:' Illness Magic User claimed he could replicate the Arson Thief's fire abilities using a phosphorescent chemical substance. **'Fire/Heat Shield:' By using heat-resistant bacteria that grow in a volcano’s caldera and consume sulfur to create an umbrella-like shield, the Illness Magic User can easily survive fire/heat attacks. **'Oxygen Manipulation:' By creating aerobic bacteria (bacteria that consume oxygen) the Illness Magic User can consume oxygen in an area. This can be used to cause flames, even chemical and supernatural, to vanish as they are robbed of their oxygen. **'Corrosion:' The Illness Magic User can easily corrode metal weapons and structures using molds that corrode metal. He can even use his illness magic to corrode bullets shot at him into dust before they reach his body. He can also corrode reinforced glass, and once made an entire helicopter crumble and vanish in only a few seconds. **'Resistance to Mind Manipulation:' The Illness Magic User can escape hypnotism and other mental manipulation abilities by infecting his own brain and spinal column with a virus to move and fight semi-automatically. This ability also gave him a small degree of resistance to Saiki Kazu's murderous intent projection and to Tselika's abilities. **'Sleep Inducing:' By using one of his charms the Illness Magic User can instantly knock out humans and make them enter forced sleep. He stated to the Arson Thief that he was going to make her sleep for 200 months, one month for every person she had killed. **'Body Reinforcement:' He can use illness magic to reinforce his own body, doing things like muscular reinforcement, increasing the flexibility of the blood vessels and cartilage, protecting the internal organs, readjusting the energy consumption rate, activating of the mitochondria, and changing blood distribution to prevent a blackout. This allows him to run at 400 kph and run horizontally on walls. **'Mind Reading:' The Illness Magic User claimed that he can use Alzheimer’s or Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease to retrieve information directly from someone's brain without needing to convince them to talk or using other means of interrogation. **'Memory Manipulation:' The Illness Magic User can erase at least a few seconds of a human's short-term memory. He can use this on multiple people at the same time. This technique can be harmful to small children, so the Illness Magic User will spare them if he's erasing a crowd's memories. **'Brain Manipulation:' The Illness Magic User can attach some illness magic to a person's hippocampus, which is deeply related to your memories, apparently assigning it to a memory of a promise. If that person breaks the promise the illness magic will activate and it will harm their own brain as punishment. **'Cursed Sword Michizane:' The Illness Magic User spreads several curse charms to create a storm of illness magic. He then raises his right index and middle fingers, and the illness magic gathers around them, forming a pitch black sword. The exact capabilities of this sword are unknown since the two times he has used it were just as a step to make Tenjin. ***'Holy Sword Tenjin:' Illness Magic User uses a small chant to transform the negative energy cursed sword into a positive energy holy sword. Unlike Michizane, Tenjin appears as a pure-white sword. The sword is a portion of the noble power that had begun as a vengeful spirit with a grudge against Kyoto and had eventually been worshipped into godhood. Just like a serum can be made from a toxin, the Illness Magic User's great knowledge of negative power is transformed into a powerful positive power, the archenemy of illness type magic. However, since this is not the proper use of his magic, its use strains his body. Tenjin is not a deadly blade, as it has been given the name of a god that loathes blood. It cuts through distortions in the world’s laws, so it corrects the fluctuations in people’s hearts when it cuts them without causing them physical damage. It does so as forcefully as possible, so a normal human mind is left bedridden for two or three days. Chant: "Cursed Sword – Michizane. Self-destruct. Transform as a lesson to all disease. Holy Sword – Tenjin. Cast aside your form as a tool of Sugawara’s vengeful spirit and release your divinity." **'Body Duplicates:' The Illness Magic User can use his abilities and knowledge of biology to create duplicates of human bodies. For example, if given enough time he can combine thousands of types of fungi to create a perfect copy of a human on a physiological level, as he did to make a representation of Hafuri's predicted adult body. If it's just on the level of a fake copy that only looks like a person, he can create multiple copies of himself to confuse the enemy or copies of others almost immediately. His duplicates appear to lack any sentience and can be controlled with hyphae ropes like a puppet. **'Fungi Creation:' The Illness Magic User can create mushrooms, including valuable spiritual mushrooms used in Chinese medicine. He can also use Blastocladia (aquatic fungi) to create large pure-white lotus leaves on the water to use them as footing, and can use white hyphae to create large white rails more than a kilometer long that can be used as an acceleration catapult to make large jumps. He also once created a pure-white umbrella made from a slime mold to use as a parachute. **'Smell Synthesis:' The Illness Magic User can chemically synthesize specific smells, such as when he recreated the smell of mackerels to nullify a Tengu Package. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Zashiki Warashi Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Humans Category:Brawlers Category:Magic Users Category:Curse Users Category:Disease Users Category:Biology Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Plant Users Category:Sword Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Soldiers Category:Military Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Loyal Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Corrosion Users